


Wanted To Say But Could not

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: Я хотел сказать тебе эти слова, но так и не смог.





	Wanted To Say But Could not

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wanted To Say But Couldn‘t](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491863) by Ririchiyo. 



> Работа также опубликована на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/8248858

«Спасибо»

Оно так и вертится на языке. Стайлз наблюдает за тем, как Дерек отворачивается от них, как садится в машину, и всё, что ему нужно сделать — открыть рот и произнести это. Он не стал бы сдерживаться и поблагодарил бы Дерека за все те разы, что он спасал ему жизнь и поддержал его, и…

Но он бездействует.

Потому что у него такое чувство, что, если он сейчас скажет хоть слово, всё закончится. Навсегда. Это и так прощание, да, но если Стайлз действительно озвучит его… это будет как конец. Настоящий. Всё будет действительно кончено. Теперь уже необратимо, а не так, как есть сейчас.

Но он не может.

Он ещё не готов всё завершить.

Он ещё не готов попрощаться.

«Я люблю тебя»

Эти слова приходят ему в голову, когда Дерек захлопывает за собой дверь машины, и он чертовски близок к тому, чтобы произнести вслух, сделать шаг вперёд, встать рядом с машиной, остановить Дерека снова и признаться. Он мог бы просто сказать ему, правда, и он это знает. Он даже хочет, что-то в нём хочет избавиться от этих слов, и…

Но он этого не делает.

Потому что он знает — сказанное ничего не изменит.

Дерек уйдёт. Он не будет оглядываться назад. Он не передумает и не останется. Никогда. И Стайлз понимает это, правда, понимает.

Стайлз не хочет, чтобы Дерек изменил своё решение, ведь, если он скажет это сейчас, то прощание будет казаться ещё более реальным. Ещё более разрушительным.

Так что он молчит.

Лучше так, чем быть отвергнутым, когда признаешься.


End file.
